US
by Malfoy1409
Summary: Kehidupan cinta SasuHina di masa sekolah /Sekuel Congrats/Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**US**

**Naruto **** Om Masashi**

**Story **** Me **

**SasuHina**

**Sekuel Congrats**

**Standar Warning **

**EYD?**

**Happy Reading**

-o0o-

.

.

.

Chap 1 : IR

.

.

.

"A-Apa?" Hinata yang berangsur-angsur sudah mulai kembali ke alam sadarnya berniat meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut pada Sasuke atas perkataannya barusan. _'Kau memang calon ibu yang baik untuk anak-anak kita'_

"Hn" Namun hanya gumaman lah yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Seolah tak peduli pada kebingungan Hinata, Sasuke melanjutkan acara makannya. Dan Hinata terlalu takut untuk mengulang pertanyaannya lagi, jadi Hinata hanya diam saja.

"Aku sudah selesai" Sasuke meembuka suara ketika acara makan siangnya telah selesai. Hinata mengambil piring dari tangan Sasuke dan meletakannya di tempat piring kotor. Saat Hinata berbalik ternyata Sasuke masih disana.

"Ayo pulang bersama" Hinata kembali gugup dengan wajah memerah.

-o-

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan menuju kearah lapangan dengan tangan Hinata yang berada dalam genggaman tangannya. Tak ada yang bersuara ketika kedua orang tersebut berjalan, semua tampak hanya memperhatikan dalam keheranan.

Neji yang melihat hal tersebut segera menghampiri keduanya untuk meminta penjelasan. "Kalian sedang apa?" Tanya Neji. Sister complex Neji seketika kumat.

"Memangnya Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke dingin dan terlihat tak begitu peduli dengan pertanyaan Neji yang notabennya sepupu Hinata, gadis yang saat ini dianggapnya sebagai kekasihnya. Meskipun Hinata tak mengatakan apa-apa tadi setelah Sasuke mengucapkan _'Kau memang calon ibu yang baik untuk anak-anak kita' _Hal itu justru diaggap Sasuke sebagai sebuah persetujuan.

"Kau! Sasuke! Apa maksudmu menggandeng tangan sepupuku?" Neji terlihat sedikit geram karena merasa diabaikan.

"Dia pacarku" Sasuke dengan entengnya menjawab tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun pada Neji. Hinata menoleh kearah Sasuke. Dia kaget, jujur saja dia cukup terkejut dengan jawaban Sasuke. _'Sejak kapan aku jadi pacarnya?' _Batin Hinata

"Jangan bercanda!" Neji sedikit menaikan nada bicaranya lagi. Yang lain hanya bertindak sebagai penonton, lumayan hitung-hitung acara tv gratis.

"Hn. Tanya saja pada Hinata" Sasuke masih dalam ada tenangnya. Tangannya masih belum terlepas dari tangan Hinata.

"Benar? Apakah benar Hinata? Dia pacarmu?!" Neji bertanya tak sabar pada sepupu kesayangannya.

Hinata hanya diam dengan wajah memerah, ia malu menjadi tontonan dan ia juga tak tau harus menjawab apa. Hinata tak tau apakah ia pacarnya Sasuke atau bukan, yang jelas jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang saat Sasuke menggenggam tangannya. Apakah ini namanya jatuh cinta?

Diam Hinata diartikan lain oleh Neji. Apalagi wajah Hinata yang memerah seperti itu. Neji menyimpulkan jika Hinata dan Sasuke memang mempunyai hubungan khusus.

"Lihatkan?" Sasuke membuyarkan kediaman Neji dalam keterkejutanya. Neji menoleh tajam kearah Sasuke

"Kau memang temanku tapi jika kau menyakitinya, akan kupatahkan kepalamu" Ancam Neji yang membuat para penonton mereka bergidik ngeri. Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tak menunjukan ketakutannya sedikitpun, ia malah menyeringai.

"Apa kami sudah boleh pergi?"Tanya Sasuke. Ia sudah mulai jenuh dengan para mata yang menonton mereka. Ia juga ingin segera mengantar Hinata pulang.

"Tch, Baiklah. Jaga sepupuku" meskipun sedikit tidak rela, Neji tetap membiarkan sepasang kekasih baru ini melenggang pergi. Bagaimana pun Neji cukup percaya pada Sasuke.

-o-

.

.

.

Mereka berdua masih berjalan dalam keheningan. Tangan mereka berdua juga masih bertautan. Sasuke sedari tadi membiarkan banyaknya pesan singkat yang masuk ke _handphone_nya. Pesan singkat yang hanya berisi tentang pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar rumor hubungannya dengan Hinata. Sepertinya _account Twitter_ dan _Facebook_ nya juga akan segera di penuhi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Sasuke-san.." Suara Hinata akhirnya terdengar setelah diamnya yang bisa dibilang cukup lama

"Hm?" Sasuke tetap merespon dengan gumaman, meskipun ia senang ketika mendengar Hinata menyebutkan namanya. Sensasinya terasa berbeda.

"Sejak ka-kapan kita pa-pacaran?" Tanya Hinata dengan polosnya. Hal itu membuat Sasuke _sweetdrop_. Jadi dari tadi Hinata menganggapnya apa?

"Sejak di ruang _Club_ Memasak" dengan santainya Sasuke menjawab tanpa memikirkan Hinata yang sekarang tampak kebingungan.

"Ta-tapi kau tak memintaku untuk jadi pa-pacarmu" Hinata sedikit bergumam. Namun Sasuke mendengarnya. Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya yang terasa posesif dan takut kehilangan.

"Kau ingin aku memintamu menjadi pacarku?" Tanya Sasuke masih dengan memeluk Hinata. Hinata hanya diam, ia tak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Apa jika aku memintanya kau akan mau?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata. "A-Aku.." Hinata terbata

"Kau milikku. Dengan atau tanpa persetujuanmu sekarang kau adalah pacarku. Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku. Mengerti?" Ujar Sasuke seduktif. Hinata malah membalas pelukan Sasuke dan menganggukan kepalanya. Ia merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya. Sementara Sasuke, ia tersenyum senang.

-o-

.

.

.

Mereka telah tiba di depan kediaman Hyuuga. Setelah insiden pelukan tadi Hinata hanya menundukan kepalanya, ia merasa malu dan gugup jika menatap kearah Sasuke.

"Kau ingin masuk dulu, Sasuke-san?" Tawar Hinata. Dan ini bukanlah sekedar basa-basi.

"Lain kali saja, Hinata" Namun Sasuke belum juga melepaskan tangannya dari Hinata.

"Hm..Mulai sekarang, biasakan memanggilku dengan 'Sasuke-kun" Hinata hanya mengangguk dan membuahkan senyum di wajah Sasuke.

"Nanti, kau harus buka _facebook_ ya. Dan terima permintaanku, mengerti?" Sasuke sedikit menundukan kepalanya agar sejajar dengan kepala Hinata.

"A-Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata. Jujur saja, ia sudah jarang membuka _facebook_nya. Hinata bukanlah gadis yang bisa menghabiskan waktunya di depan computer terlalu lama.

"Nanti kau akan tau. Aku pulang dulu" Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Hinata.

Hinata merona dan Sasuke sepertinya sedikit salah tingkah. Sasuke lalu berjalan lagi menuju kearah rumahnya.

-o-

.

.

.

Hinata medudukan dirinya di pinggir ranjang tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya memerah mengingat Sasuke tadi mengecup puncak kepalanya. Tangan Hinata bergerak dengan sendirinya kearah puncak kepala yang tadi dikecup oleh Sasuke. Wajahnya semakin memerah sampai akhirnya ia membenamkan wajahnya kedalam bantal karena terlalu malu mengingatnya.

Ia lalu teringat pesan Sasuke sebelum pulang tadi. Ia diminta melihat _facebook_nya. Namun sebelumnya Hinata memuruskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu. Segera ia bergegas menuju kamar mandi di kamarnya untuk segera menyegarkan badannya.

-o-

.

.

.

Sasuke memasuki kamarnya dengan tampang yang sumringah. Jarang sekali ia menampilkan wajah seperti ini. Ia segera memasuki kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan diri. Setelah mandi ia segera menyalakan laptopnya.

Sasuke tersenyum puas karena telah mengganti statusnya menjadi 'Berpacaran'. Ia hanya tinggal menunggu Hinata menerima permintaannya untuk menampilkan nama Hinata di status berpacarannya.

Sesekali bibir Uchiha bungsu ini menampilkan senyum diwajah tampannya melihat berbagai macam reaksi dan komentar di status hubungannya.

-o-

.

.

.

Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan beranda _facebook_nya yang rata-rata terisi status patah hati yang ditulis teman-temannya. Apalagi saat ia melihat permintaan dari _facebook_ Sasuke untuk berpacaran dengannya. Segera saja ia menerima, toh mereka memang sudah berpacaran. _Handphone_ Hinata terasa bergetar, menampilkan nama Sasuke disana.

"Moshi-moshi Sasuke-kun"

'_Hn. Terima kasih' _Suara Sasuke terdengar senang namun tetap tenang.

"Untuk?" Hinata sedikit bingung dengan ucapan terima kasih Sasuke. Hinata merasa tidak melakukan apa-apa sejak tadi ataupun saat mereka di sekolah dan pulang bersama.

"_Menerimaku" _Hening cukup lama. Satu diantara mereka terlalu bingung untuk memulai pembicaraan. Sasuke gugup dan Hinata malu.

"I-iya" Akhirnya Hinata merespon dengan jawaban sedikit terbata. Namun, Sasuke tetap senang mendengarnya.

"_Kau tidak punya twitter kan?"_

"Ti-Tidak. Ada apa?" Hinata sedikit heran dengan pertanyaan ini. Ia memang tak punya _Twitter_ dan belum berniat untuk membuat salah satu jejaring social paling trend saat ini.

"_Aku buatkan ya? Kau kirimkan email dan paswordmu. Tenang saja, aku tak akan berbuat hal tidak sopan"_ Sasuke tak hanya ingin hubungan mereka ada di _Facebook_. Ia juga ingin nama Hinata ada _di account Twitter_nya. Itu juga salah satu cara agar para fans girlnya tak mengiriminya _mention_ yang tidak-tidak atau mengirimi _mention_ yang dianggap Sasuke mengganggunya.

"I-iya" Hinata yang masih tak tau tujuan Sasuke hanya mengiyakan. Ia percaya pada Sasuke.

"_Aku tutup ya. Jangan lupa kirim padaku"_

"I-iya"

_-o-_

.

.

.

Tak butuh waktu yang terlalu lama. Handphone Hinata kembali bordering dengan nada SMS masuk. Isinya adalah _username_ dan _password Twitter_ baru Hinata yang dikirim oleh Sasuke.

Hinata segera membuka _Account Twitter_nya melalui laptopnya. Disana ada profil dirinya dan fotonya bersama Sakura dan Ino yang sepertinya diambil dari _Facebook_nya. Di _Bio_nya tak tertulis apapun selain ' U_Sasuke' . Hinata lagi-lagi memerah. Ia merasa sedikit penasaran dengan profil Sasuke. Ia menggerakan kursor dan mengklik satu _username_ dengan nama U_Sasuke yang ada sebagai salah satu followersnya.

Sama seperti Hinata. Di _Bio_ Sasuke tak tertulis terlalu banyak hal. Ia hanya menulis 'Sasuke Uchiha. Hate my fans girl. Love Tomato. Belong to H_Hinata' dan untuk kesekian kalinya Hinata merasa warna wajahnya memerah.

'Belong to H_Hinata' Setiap mengingatnya membuat Hinata merona.

Tak lama setelah Hinata melihat-lihat di jejaring social tersebut. Ia menyadari banyak sekali _hastag _patah hati di _home twitternya_.

#PleaseKillMeIfSasukeNotSingleAnymore

#SasukeNotSingle

#SasuHinaItsTrue

#PleaseDon'tBeKidding

#HinataI'mBrokenHeartWithYou

#GodI'mBrokenHeart

#OhMyGodItsTrue

#PrayForMyHeart

#LongLastAndKeepRomanticSasuHina

#AkuJones

TBC

Hehehe jumpa lagi sama saya :D

Karena banyak permintaan untuk membuat sekuel untuk fict saya yang berjudul 'Congrats', maka ini lah hasilnya wahahahaha nista banget ya :D

Ya gak papa ya diterima aja hehehe #maksa

Dan ini akan berlanjut dengan kehidupan SasuHina disekolah. Satu chapternya akan ada satu cerita :D

Ayo tebak kepanjangan IR apa ? hehehehe

Dan makasih banget bantuan dari semua nya perihal salah satu fict saya yang kene copas. Makasih banget ya :D

Mind to Review?

.

.

See you :D

.

.

Malfoy1409


	2. Chapter 2 : Pajak Jadian

**US**

**Naruto belong to Masashi K**

**Story belong to Me**

**Standar Warning, OOC-maybe**

**Happy Reading**

**..**

..

.

**Chap 2 : First Day**

**..**

**..**

Pagi itu semua tampak normal seperti biasanya. Awalnya Hinata berpikir begitu, namun pikirannya sirna saat melihat Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan rumah dengan posisi bersandar ke tebok pagar.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke menoleh kearah Hinata. Dilepaskannya pandangan matanya yang sedari tadi menatap layar ponselnya.

"Ayo berangkat" Ajak Sasuke yang mengabaikan keterkejutan Hinata

"Ta-Tapi Neji-_nii_—" Sasuke mengerti maksudanya. Hinata memang terbiasa berangkat bersama Neji ke sekolah. Tak jauh dari sana, Sasuke juga dapat melihat Neji yang berdiri memperhatikan Hinata dan dirinya.

"Neji ! Kami berangkat" Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata untuk berjalan disampingnya.

"_Tch" _Neji menggerutu sebal karena bisa-bisanya Sasuke bertindak sesuka hatinya.

-o-

.

.

.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan namun tetap saja dalam keheningan. Sasuke dan Hinata memang pendiam.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_, sudah sarapan?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah yang sedikit merona

"Ternyata kau perhatian" Sasuke menyeringai setan selepas mendengar pertannyaan Hinata

"_A-Ano—_" Hinata tergagap dan Sasuke makin menyeringai

"Kenapa malu? Aku senang kau bertanya begitu" Sasuke tersenyum. Ia merasa dirinya sudah _Out of Character_ ketika bersama Hinata.

"Aku sudah sarapan. Kau sendiri?" Sekarang, Sasuke lah yang bertanya.

"Sudah" dan tangan mereka bergenggaman. Ah! Tidak! Sasuke lah yang beriinisiatif menggenggam tangan Hinata. Hinata merona, jujur saja ini membuat jantungnya tak bekerja seperti seharusnya.

-o-

.

.

.

"JIDAAAAAAAAT!" Suara Ino memecah ruang kelas dimana Sakura berada. Gadis berambut _pink _ tersebut tampak menutup telinga dan memejamkan matanya. Ia kesal dengan suara Ino yang seperti mengajak bertengkar saja.

"APA?! Jangan berteriak ini masih pagi!"

Ino menstabilkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah "Aku melihat Hinata-_chan_ dan Sasuke-_kun_ berangkat bersama"

Sakura tanpak menanggapinya biasa saja. Toh, rumah Sasuke dan Hinata itu searah, mungkin saja mereka bertemu di jalan. Siapa yang tahu?

"Jangan bilang kau tidak tau" Ino kembali bersuara saat melihat ekspresi Sakura yang biasa saja. Biasanya mereka berdua adalah biang gossip sekolah. Masa hal seperi ini Sakura biasa saja?

"Tahu apa?" Tanya Sakura yang tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel yang sedang dibacanya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ dan Hinata-_chan_ itu berpacaran" Ujar Ino

"APA?!" Nah! Sekarang Sakura yang sudah siap dengan mode gosipnya kembali lagi dihadapan Ino. Ino mengangggukan kepalanya saat melihat tatapan Sakura yang seolah berkata _'Apa kau yakin?' _

"Memang kau tidak buka _Facebook_ dan _Twitter_ semalam? Disana heboh sekali karena status mereka berdua. Kupikir kau tau, padahal aku ingin membicarakannya hari ini denganmu" Ujar Ino sembari membenarkan kuciran rambutnya yang sedikit rusak karena berlari dengan sangat kencang demi memberi informasi kepada Sakura yang justru belum tahu apa-apa.

"Pulsa _modem_ku habis. _Kuota_ ku juga habis. Mau membeli malas" Oh, pantas saja dia jadi kudet.

"Kau yakin,_Pig_? Ah~ Akhirnya Hinata-_chan_ punya pacar juga" Mata Saukra berbinar-binar mengetehauinya. Meskipun Sakura sedikit punya pertanyaan dalam hatinya. _'Bagaimana bisa?'_

"Ingat! Kau sendiri itu tidak punya pacar Sakura!" Ino mengingatkan yang tak urung membuat Sakura _sweetdrop. _Ino masih sibuk merapihkan rambutnya saat Sakura menghadiahkannya tatapan tajam.

"AWW!" Ino berteriak saat Sakura menarik rambutnya karena kesal.

"Apa-apaan kau Jidaaaat!"

"Jangan mentang-mentang kau pacaran dengan Sai, kau bisa berkata demikian!" Ino hanya memutar matanya. Ia hanya mengatakan fakta bukan? Kalau Sakura memang tak punya pacar. Jadi dimana letak kesalahan Ino?

"Aku hanya berbicara fakta!" Ugh! Ino jadi teringat Sai yang merupakan anak kelas sebelahnya yang juga sekaligus sepupu Sasuke.

"Pagi Ino-_chan_, Sakura-_chan_" Hinata dating tepat saat Sakura hendak membalas kata-kata Ino. Hinata agak lama sampai kelas karena menemani Sasuke yang harus membeli pulpen.

Saat memasuki area sekolah sampai dengan kelas, Sasuke dan Hinata tak henti-hentinya menjadi pusat pehatian. Saat memasuki kelas, Sasuke segera duduk di bangkunya dan Hinata menghampiri kedua sahabatnya.

"Pagi, Hinata-_chan_" sahut keduanya serempak

"Kau berhutang pada kami, Hinata-_chan_" Ino bersuara membuat Hinata menampilkan raut wajah bingung miliknya.

"Kau dan Sasuke-_kun_. Apa kalian berpacaran?" dan seketika wajah Hinata memerah . dan dimulailah sesi curhat untuk para gadis.

-o-

.

.

.

Hari ini terasa cukup melelahkan. Banyak sekali ujian mendadak yang menyiksa mereka secara tak kasat mata. Sepulang sekolah waktu menunjukan pukul dua siang, Hinata dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi bersama ke kedai _ice cream_ kesukaan Hinata.

Sasuke mentraktir Hinata. Harusnya hanya mereka berdua, tapi apa daya teman-teman pun ikut serta.

Mereka duduk melingkar. Sasuke dan Hinata duduk bersebelahan, Ino dan Sai juga begitu. Dan tentunya Sakura dan Naruto pun duduk bersebelahan.

"Sasuke, kau yang traktir" Suara Naruto membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya yang sedari tadi memandangi Hinata.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke acuh

"Kami juga ya!" Ino dan Sakura pun ikut-ikutan Naruto.

"Hn" lagi-lagi hanya itu yang diucapkan Sasuke

"A-Apa tidak apa-apa? Aku bayar sendiri juga tidak masalah" Hinata berbisik ke Sasuke. Ia merasa tidak enak pada Sasuke.

"Tidak masalah. Ini yang namanya _Pajak Jadian_, Hinata" Sasuke tersenyum mengelus puncak kepala Hinata.

"A-apa ada yang seperti itu?" Tanya Hinata, Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk

"Mesra sekali, aku jadi iri" Sakura mengeluarkan suaranya

"Kalau begitu jadi pacarku saja" Naruto tiba-tiba merangkul pundak Sakura yang sukses menghadiahkan tinju yang cukup keras di perutnya.

"ITTAAAII"

"Waaah kalian terlihat cocok" seru Ino

"Lihat kita seperti _triple date_" Sakura memberikan deathglare

"Aku dan Sai-_kun_. Hinata-_chan_ dan Sasuke-_kun_. Kau dan Naruto-_kun_. Kyaaaa _Kawai_~" Sai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, kenapa ia bisa jatuh cinta pada perempuan berisik seperi ini.

-o-

.

.

.

Mereka telah selesai makan ice cream. Sekarang mereka berenam memutuskan untuk pulang. Sasuke dan Hinata pulang bersama. Mereka berdua tampak senang meskipun raut wajah Sasuke datar-datar saja.

Hinata senang karena hari ini Sasuke mau mengajak Hinata dan teman-temannya makan ice cream kesukaan Hinata. Hinata merona saat ingat Sasuke membersihkan sudut bibirnya yang terkena ice cream.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke. Mata Sasuke menangkap wajah Hinata yang merona, itu menimbulkan perasaan ingin tahu.

"E-Eh?"

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

"A-Apa iya?" Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit melihat tingkah Hinata.

"Terima kasih" Sasuke berujar kepada Hinata saat mereka tiba di depan kediaman Hyuuga.

"A-aku yang harusnya berterima kasih karena Sasuke-_kun_ mentraktirku _ice cream_" Hinata tersenyum lalu menundukan kepalanya lagi karena tak sanggup berlama-lama menatap mata Sasuke.

"Kau lucu" Hinata kaget. Sasuke mengatakan apa? Dia lucu? Apa Sasuke gila?

"Aku pulang dulu" Sasuke menjajarkan kepalanya dengan kepala Hinata yang masih menunduk. Susah sekali melihat wajah Hinata yang tertutup oleh rambut panjangnya.

"Apa tidak ada ciuman perpisahan untukku?" seringai Sasuke mulai terlihat

"Me-Mesum" HInata memukul pelan lengan Sasuke tanpa mengadahkan kepalanya. Sasuke justru makin menyeringai.

Sasuke akhirnya mengecup puncak kepala Hinata seperti kemarin. Mungkin memang belum saatnya ia mengecup bagian yang lain. Kan? Sasuke sudah berpikiran yang macam-macam saja. Semoga Kami-sama melindungin Hinata-chan tercinta.

-o-

.

.

.

Hinata masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang di dominasi warna ungu pucat. Ia memasuki kamar mandi di kamarnya untuk menyegarkan dirinya. Saat Hinata keluar jam masih menunjukan pukul empat sore. Ini masih terlalu sore untuk membantu ibu menyiapkan makan malam.

Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untum menyalakan laptopnya dan mulai berseluncur di dunia maya. Ia melihat ada satu _mention_ dengan _username_ yang tidak di kenalnya.

_Username_ tersebut bernama _ G_Sabaku_

_ G_Sabaku_ salam kenal _ H_Hinata_

Sepertinya ini adalah masalah pertama untuk Sasuke dan Hinata.

TBC

Yuhuuuuuuuuu~~

Kembali lagi bersama saya si author gaje hehehe

Saya bikin chap ini di sela-sela waktu luang saya di Apotek. Biasa kalau masuk masuk pagi waktu luangnya banyak hihhiihi :D

Special thanks to : Allah SWT ,John,Chibi SasuHina, Si-Sasu-chan chibi, Hinatauchiha69,FAffaHany,Clara-AVRIL,Misha Haruno,Yuki, Guest,Hyou Hyouichiffer,Sana Uchiga, Himesabakunouchiha, Hime-chan,Uliiiii,SasuHinaLovers

Mind to RnR?

.

.

Last,

.

.

See you

.

.

Malfoy1409


End file.
